


A Gamble on Love

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin are off to Monte Carlo for a little fun and relaxation.  In this city filled with gamblers, can Justin get Brian to take a gamble on saying 'I love you' for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gamble on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Justin's eyes nearly popped from his head. He stood in awe at the sight before him. Brian had promised a big surprise, but this was beyond his expectations. 2005 had been a tough year for the couple, and they had come very close to separating for the third time. The first time had been his choice when he chose Ethan over Brian... stupid move, of course. The second time was more Brian's doing when he pressed Justin into going to Hollywood, which might have broken them up for good if that damned movie had ever been made.

This time, it was Justin again who was having doubts. Mind you, he had no doubt about loving Brian. He loved Brian in a way that he never could or would ever love another human being as long as he lived. He truly believed that Brian was his soul mate. The problem was that it took two to make that soul connection, and Brian refused to get with the program. Justin now knew damned good and well that Brian truly loved him, but the man was as rigid as his cock at its horniest. He simply would not give up his life long fear of being openly committed to someone. He didn't really fool those that knew him, but he felt safe as long as he had the appearance of being a lone wolf and resident stud.

One night, right after Ben and Michael had celebrated their purchase of a new home together with a housewarming party, the blond had come right out and asked Brian why he wanted Justin to live with him. They had never actually talked about it before. Brian had simply asked the question, and Justin had simply accepted when he returned from Hollywood. There had been no discussion about it.

It had been quite wonderful at first. Brian was so glad to have Justin back that he had devoted almost all his spare time to his lover, to the exclusion of all others. But, of course, that had worn out eventually. Brian seemed to need the reassurance of strangers that he was still special. It irritated Justin, but it was something he had decided he could live with. No one was perfect.

But on the night of the housewarming party, Justin had felt his nesting gene rising up and began fantasizing again that it was just he and Brian, and that they had a full and permanent commitment to each other. He had decided to confront Brian. Of course, Brian didn't take too well to the questions. He acted as if it caused him pain to admit that he was in love with someone. That was the night Justin first started wondering what life would be like without Brian in it every day.

And now, here he stood with the man he loved beside him and staring at the entrance to Hotel de Paris in Monte Carlo. When they had boarded their flight, Justin could not avoid knowing their destination. That alone had surprised the young man, but when he saw the palace, which fronted for a hotel, and Brian told him they would be staying there... well that was almost more than Justin could handle. He thought back to all the times he had tried to get Brian to take a vacation with him and the frustration he felt when nothing seemed to work out. But this... this was beyond his wildest dreams.

The men stepped into the entrance and entered a world like they had never seen before. The opulence was overwhelming, and yet supremely tasteful. Beautiful people milled about everywhere. Artwork was on display everywhere Justin looked, and it took his breath away. In no time at all, they were checked in and settled into a room that overlooked the sea. The room was bathed in a rich golden color with solid mahogany furniture designed in an Empire style. It was fit for a Prince. They could see a bathroom with all black marble through a connecting door. The men stepped out on the balcony and scanned the horizon before them. Sea craft bobbed up and down on the clear waters of the sea like toys in a bathtub. Brian had his arm around Justin's shoulder and he pulled his lover in for a deep kiss.

What Justin didn't know was that Brian had been perceptive enough to recognize Justin's restlessness and growing dissatisfaction with their situation, and it scared the hell out of him. No matter how hard it was for him to admit out loud, Brian knew that he didn't want to spend the rest of his days without Justin in them. But what could he do to prove to Justin that he was the most important person in his life? It would be too easy for him to just say 'I love you' out of the blue. He was convinced that Justin wouldn't believe him anyway. He had cut his own throat by stubbornly saying too many times that he didn't believe in using words to express feelings. The answer to his problem finally came to him through the bragging of one of his newest and richest clients. Once business had been settled during a luncheon, the jerk had gone on and on about his vacation to Monte Carlo and all the money he'd gambled in the casinos.

Brian got to thinking about all the times he had been unable to take Justin away from the Pitts, just the two of them, and how much Justin had wanted to have a holiday getaway with Brian. Brian had ordered Cynthia to make the reservations the minute he found what he was looking for on the Internet. Now he was holding his one and only real love in his arms and enjoying a view he would never have shared with any other man.

The first thing Justin wanted to do was hit the casinos... actually the second if you counted the thank you Justin gave Brian on the sumptuous bed after coming in from the balcony. Justin deep-throated Brian's magnificent hard-on until the man almost wept with the pleasure that his supremely talented lover provided him. After coming down from that high, the men decided to shower and change and Brian offered Justin the same pleasures as a thank you for his thank you. By the time the men left their room arm in arm, they were fully sated and ready for their first adventure.

*********************************************

The Casino Monte Carlo was huge, noisy, glittery, and enormously exciting. Brian provided Justin with a decent sized stake and let the young man run with it. They sampled a little of everything... baccarat, blackjack, craps, roulette, and poker being among the favorites. Justin was surprisingly a few thousand euros ahead of the game by the time they were finally ready to call it a night. They went back to their luxurious suite and Brian made love to Justin in a way that he hadn't since that first time after the bashing. It was slow, gentle, and with a tenderness that couldn't hide his deep feelings for Justin. When they reached the apex of their pleasure and were about to ride that wave to its conclusion, Justin shouted out his love to Brian. Brian moaned his lovers name over and over, but no words of love passed his lips.

As the lovers lay basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Justin tried not to think of how much he longed to hear those three simple words from Brian. He knew it shouldn't matter. He didn't doubt Brian's love, but something primitive in him longed for the verbal proof... just once, he told himself. Even if Brian never said it again, he just wanted to hear it once. Somewhere in the middle of the night he began to dream and when he woke up the next morning, he knew what he had to do.

***********************************************

The next day was a blur of activities that brought one Sunshine smile after another to Justin's face. They had a scrumptious breakfast served on the terrace and ate with the sea sparkling below their balcony. They suited up and went snorkeling off the boat that they hired for the day. The azure seas offered spectacular views of exotic looking fish, and the warm waters invigorated them. Later in the day, Brian finally gave Justin that long awaited picnic he had once craved having at the loft. He had the hotel kitchen prepare them a delicious basket full of goodies that included a fine bottle of their best champagne combined with caviar, truffles, and the freshest fruits of all kinds. They rented a car and drove to a high spot overlooking the city that had been recommended by the concierge.

After stuffing themselves with the goodies, they lay back in the grass on the hill where they had spread their blanket and nestled in each others arms. Justin laid his head on Brian and felt the steady beating of his heart with each rise and fall of his chest. He knew that he would never feel more content than he did at this very moment, but he was still going to put his plan into action. If it worked, it would be in Brian's best interest as well as his own.

They spent the rest of the day visiting the various sites of Monaco that they were told they should check out, along with shopping for souvenirs. When the sun descended, they visited one of the five star restaurants the hotel housed for another perfect meal... this time consisting of wine poached salmon, spinach souffle, a winter squash puree, followed by a tray of French pastries that would make a gourmet weep. As they lingered over their last bite, Brian pushed back from the table and gazed at Justin through the dancing light of the candles between them.

"By the time we get back to the Pitts, you're going to have to wheel me home from the airport." Brian patted his flat stomach for emphasis. "It'll take me months just to get back in shape."

Justin laughed out loud. "Brian, there's not a thing wrong with your shape and I doubt there ever will be." He leered provocatively to make his point.

Brian gave his boyfriend a little kick to the leg, which only earned him another laugh. Justin's laugh slowly turned to a smile when he felt Brian running his shoeless foot inch by inch up his leg under the table until he reached Justin's crotch. He wiggled his toes against the hapless blond's cock until he could feel it begin to stiffen. Their eyes never left each other as Brian continued toeing his lover between the gap in his thighs, which had perceptibly widened. When Justin's eyes turned the smoky blue that Brian knew so well, he took pity on the young man and called over their waiter. Brian signed for the bill and the men hurried from the room, Justin praying that no one would take notice of the obvious bulge in his crotch.

The door to their suite had barely clicked shut when Justin jumped into Brian's arms. They maneuvered their way to the bed.... lips, chests, crotches, and thighs firmly attached until they reached the edge of the golden duvet. They began removing each other's clothing, stopping with each article to explore the familiar uncovered territory as if for the first time. Once they were as naked as newborns, they fell to the bed.

Justin whispered against Brian's lips, "I want to taste you while you taste me."

"Your wish is my command," Brian responded huskily.

With that, he flipped around so that he was facing Justin's already rock hard erection. Justin reached out for Brian's quickly hardening shaft and engulfed it with his lips, slowly sucking it deeper in. By the time it reached the back of his throat, Brian's cock was as rigid as Justin's. The men took their time, savoring every delicious pearl drop of pre-cum as it oozed out for them and relishing the scent of their lover in heat. Each time one would reach the precipice, the other would withdraw, only to return when things had calmed. This happened for both men repeatedly until the torment of waiting became too much. No instructions were needed. They had long since reached the stage of reading each other's body language. This time they sucked until every last drop of their juices had been greedily devoured by both men. They fell away from each other too exhausted to even change positions. They rested their heads against each other's legs and drifted to sleep.

*************************************************

Several hours had passed when the lovers finally began to stir. It was after eleven, but they felt renewed energy and Monte Carlo was a night town. They knew there was still plenty of time left to enjoy the evening. And unbeknownst to Brian, Justin was ready to put his plan into motion.

A quick shower later, and the couple were ready to try the casinos again. They tried their hand at the slots and by the end of the evening, Justin was again several thousand euros ahead of what he'd started with. Brian was not a gambler at heart, witnessed by his reluctance to take a chance on love for so many years, but even he was getting into the fun of taking a bit of a risk. He, however, was not as lucky as Justin and was down even more than Justin was up.

The couple were at the roulette table when Justin decided it was time to make his move. He leaned into Brian and whispered something to him. When Brian asked him to repeat it, Justin pulled his head closer and placed his lips against Brian's ear.

"I want to make you a bet, Bri."

Brian looked at Justin curiously. "What kind of bet, Sunshine."

"It's simple. I will place every penny I have on a single bet at the table. If I win I will double my money and give it all to you in exchange for something I want more than anything in the world."

"And that is?"

"That is that you finally admit, out loud, that you love me. Always have and always will."

"And if you lose?"

"I will be content for the rest of our days together with knowing you love me without asking you ever again to verbalize it. I will never ever bring it up again on penalty of...of...ummm, of having to be nice to your mother from this day forward."

Brian stared the young man down. He knew Justin was serious. This trip had been Brian's way of saying I love you to Justin, but he knew the kid would never be fully content until Brian said it out loud. Brian wanted to... he just needed some kind of push that worked. Then it dawned on him that he never welched on a bet. The little skunk knew that too. Obviously he knew what he was doing. But, damn it, the kid was willing to take the gamble. The least Brian could do was take the same chance on their future that Justin was willing to make.

"Okay, Sunshine, you're on. One spin of the wheel. If you win, I have to tell you the whole truth... no holding back. If you lose, you accept me as I am without wanting more from now on. Deal?" 

"Deal," agreed Justin, with no visible sign of hesitation.

As Justin took all his tokens and placed them on the black square, he sent up a silent prayer. The croupier announced the last bets and placed the little ball against the wheel. He spun the wheel one way and released the ball the other. Brian and Justin held their breaths. So much rode on this one spin. The wheel began to slow and suddenly the ball made a clanking sound as it settled into a single square.

***********************************************

Twenty minutes later, Brian and Justin walked arm in arm along the sea wall watching the myriad of lights reflecting off the water. They stopped in a section across from a large yacht anchored in the bay. The sound of revelry could be heard clearly in the night air. The lovers heard nothing but their own heartbeats as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Finally, Brian spoke up.

"I've never been so scared in my life, Justin. I was convinced the ball had fallen on a red number. You took such a chance. What if it hadn't landed on 17?"

"Then I would have kept my end of the bargain, but I believe in us Brian. I always will. So why were you so willing to take the gamble too?"

"I don't know. It just seemed the right thing to do. I guess I believe in us too... enough to take a chance on love." Brian paused for a moment, pulled his lover's face to his, and then kissed Justin softly on the lips. He continued speaking as they broke apart.

"I love you, Justin."

Did the whole world come to a sudden stop? Justin drew in a deep shuddering breath. There were no sounds in the air any longer... no movement... just the two men standing together, gazing deeply into each others souls. Justin's joy shone from his beautiful blue eyes and warmed every inch of Brian's body, causing his heart to swell to twice its size. The look on Justin's face erased every ounce of fear that Brian had ever felt about love in his life. For the first time he admitted to himself that he was praying even harder than Justin that the ball would land on black. Love was a bigger gamble than anything Monte Carlo had to offer in the casinos, but with Justin by his side, Brian now knew that it was one gamble he had just become the biggest winner of in history.

As Brian and Justin kissed again before returning to their hotel, passersby smiled at the couple that were so obviously in love. Neither man noticed them. They only saw each other and the love that shone from their eyes for all the world to see.

The End


End file.
